CUTE LITTLE PUPPY ALL ALONE chapter 4
by Rat3000
Summary: Same as the first three chapter. WARNING CONTAIN SCENE OF SEX AND STRONG LANGUAGE. RATED M this was written for the AWESOME people who review the original story thank you guys you are AWESOME. ENJOY.


**A/N (AFTER FUCKING TWO YEARS OF GOING DARK I CANT SAY ON BACK CAUSE I'M THINKING OF NOT CONTINUE POSTING BECAUSE COMPARE TO OTHER WRITERS I'M LIKE THE BOTTOM OF THE DIRT.**

**BUT THEY'RE PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT ACTUALLY READ MY CRAP AND TAKE TIME TO REVIEW THEM. I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I WILL CONTINUE WRITING. HOWEVER YOU HAVE GOT TO FORGIVE ME ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE SO, PLEASE BEAR WITH MY MISTAKES AND CONTUNUE READING THEM AND REVIEWING.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY. ESPECIALLY ****Dark-Angel-Princess 01**** HER REVIEW REMINDED ME THAT THERE'RE PEOPLE THAT STILL READ MY CRAPPY STORY THANK YOU THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GIRL. THE HOLIDAYS ARE COMING UP SO HAVE A GREAT TIME FOR THOSE WHO WILL BE CEREBRATING AND FOR US WHO WILL BE WORKING DURING X-MAS HOLIDAY. (YEPII!)**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M FOR IT CONTAIN SEX AND STRONG LANGUAGE.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ JUST SKIP IT AND DON'T HATE ON ME FOR IT.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Edward saw blood when that; the human dare kissing his Jacob. Emmett and jasper had to stop Edward from doing something stupid like killing the human and exposed they're secret.

What they did not remember was Jacob even though he is a girl now, does not mean that he is not a supernatural creature being a werewolf she is still superior to human so, when suddenly the drunken human went down cold in the middle of the night club floor. The vampires remember Jacob is still a sexy BADASS werewolf.

**Jacob POV**

I put the pervert human to sleep, after I straighten my clothes and whip the saliva from my lips. I turn back to look at the vamps and the witch smirking at them and said 'Well that's the price you pay for messing with me. Just because I'm a girl now do not assume that I will be an easy prey. I will kick anybody's ass if they think they can put their crawls on me.' I stood up in front of them with my hand on my hips hold my ground and looking them each and everyone in the eye especially the ever so determined Edward.

'Now let's party isn't it why we are here?' I screamed hearing my favorite song playing. I run to the dance floor and join the hot and sweaty men and women. I start dancing then I felt the girls behind me and I turn to them and we dance the boys just sit at the counter and watch us dancing.

Since I was the only one that needs refreshment after my favorite song ended I move back to the bar and took the drink that was on the table that belong to Edward and drink it. It was strong I think it was a martini on the rock. (A/N I DON'T HAVE A VERY GOOD KNOWLEDGE OF DRINKS THEY HAVE IN THE CLUB SINCE I DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL) 

I put down the empty glass and turn to the bartender and ask for more. The bartender winked at me and I wink back and smile at him he was cute but a human and I know us supernatural being don't mix well with human look how the relationship between Edward and Bella how it ended. Bella is bitter because Edward refuses to turn her and her been obsessed with being an immortal creature. _What a hag literally._

The bartender hand me my drink but before a take it he took my hand and kiss it and said 'this one is on the house, please enjoy it.' I smiled at him and took it and said 'Thank you.' I took a sip from the drink and turned to Edward who was glaring at the bartender.

I put my hot hand on his chin and turn his attention to me. 'Edward can you please dance with me?' Edward turned his attention from the bartender to me and looked me in the eye and smiled and stood up and led me to the dance floor and he put his hands around my hips and pulls me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and press my big breasts on his cold had chest. I felt my nipples harden just by rubbing them on his chest and I felt my womanhood start to react as well.

Edward could smell me and he lower his lips on my left ear and said. 'Are you turn on little puppy?' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let out moan and out of nowhere my body starts to act on its own. I start to rub my sensitive nipples on his hard chest and I felt Edward put his knee in between my leg rubbing his knee on my wet pussy. I bit my lip and moan a bit loud but it was masked by the music the humans could not here it but I was sure the vamps did.

I cling to Edward and I could not believe how I was acting like a slut in the middle of the dancing floor bumping and grinding practically humping Edward's leg. I want to be fuck and I want it hard and fast. God, being a wolf in heat is so painful I can't control myself. Now I know the definition of bitch in heat. Edward chuckled on my ear and I thought no I know I came because I went limp in Edward's arms.

'Please… Edward take me.' I whispered breathing heavily. The only thing that was keeping me on my feet was Edward's arm around my waist.

'Say you want me.' Edward whispered to me. 'I want you.' I said. While clinging to Edward's neck still rubbing myself on his knee. Suddenly Edward pick me up bride style and speed out of the club and back to his cabin in the woods.

Edward lay me to the bed and tear my blouse with his bare hands and my large breast spring out since I was not wearing anything under my blouse. I gasp and moan from the feeling of my breast been freed from the tight blouse that I was wearing. I open my legs wider and Edward settled in between them.

'I want you to suck my breasts Edward and I want your fingers to fuck my wet pussy.' I demand while guarding Edward large hand and his long fingers between my legs.

'You are such a demanding little puppy I like it. I'm going to fulfill your wishes by fucking you raw.' He said and I felt his long cold and hard fingers enter me and I was in heaven.

While Jacob was enjoying her-self; Edward's eyes never left Jacob's face. Jacob was screaming Edward's name in his head and gripping the sheets and tearing them with her nails. She was breathing heavily and moving her head from side to side and bunking her hips to meet Edward's fingers deeper into her now soaking wet pussy.

"_**Aaaaahh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Edward fuck me harder OOOHHH! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**_ Screamed Jacob and thrashing about the bed. Edward had to put his hand on her stomach to stop her from hurting herself, while continue to finger her using his two middle fingers and moving them up and down slowly at first them pick up speed and he could feel her open up more. This act made Jacob squirting so much that you might think she was peeing. After her second orgasm she went limp on the bed and he had tears running from her eyes. Edward knew they were tears of joy and alter satisfaction.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now Jacob?" Edward whispered into Jacob's lips before kissed her passionately. Edward stood up near the bed and took off his clothes that were wet from Jacob's cum. He stood up naked and fully hard with his 7inch cock on display for Jacob who got hot again and ready to receive that monstrosity cock in her wet virginity pussy.

"Open your legs Jacob spread them wider. I want to see everything." Demand Edward in a huskily voice. Jacob did as he was told but Edward grab her ankles and pull Jake down by the edge of the bed and spread her legs wider by the ankles. Living Jake feel open and exposed, and starting to leak from her already wet pussy.

Then Edward slowly hold his cock to the head and guard it to her opening and slowly it when in and Jacob cried out from the pressure of something bigger than the two fingers entering her virgin pussy. Which cause Edward to stop and let her adjust to the new feeling. Then he heard he think how big and hard it feels inside her. She felt full she did not think she could take anymore of Edward monstrosity cock.

"Relax Jake just breath and you will feel better." Edward whispered to Jacob's ear while running his hand on one of her breast and squeezes her nipple. This sensation distract Jake and she relaxed and Edward continue to put his 7inch cock into her more wet pussy; until he was completely inside of her and she came while Edward was still inside her.

Jake felt so embarrassed that she just comes like that when she was a guy it will take hours before he cum but now as a girl she just can't stop herself from squirting every time her wet pussy has been plug. She put her hands on her face to hide from Edward and Edward could not have that. He let go of her ankles and took her hands out from her face and force them above her head and start to thrusting slow but strong then he pick up a paste and start thrusting fast and hard making the bed banging the wall above while making Jake scream in a little pain and a lot of pleasure.

After hours of fucking Edward came this time together with Jake. Jake could feel Edward's cold cum inside of her which make her shiver with delight.

"I love you." Whispered Edward while kissing Jake's wet lips then pull his now soft cock out of her full of cum pussy.

Then lay next to her on a bed. While Jake lay there on the bed feeling the aftermath of their lovemaking.

**The End. (For real this time. No more.)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
